Zero Dark Thirty
Zero Dark Thirty is the third last level in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It takes place in a bombed out city, and involves a lot of close quarters fighting. The Scalar Weapon also makes it's second appearance in this level, wiping out most of a US Army task force and the Russian forces defending the weapon. Walkthrough *You'll start off in a jungle area with a supply crate. Grab what you want but be aware that there is a ballistic-shielded HMG emplacement that is looking right at your area. It wont fire until you get close or you fire on it first so make sure to eithe run past its field of fire or take it out with a rocket. Make your way through the streets taking care to use the roofs and buildings. Doing this will allow you vantage points to rain GL rounds or just plain bullets. Make sure to scan other roofs for rocket infantry and LMG infantry. On Hard mode the first will pretty much instant kill you and the latter will make your day very bad as you can not aim while being hit. As you make your way down to an area with red sheet metal roofing there will be a huge amount of stairs beyond it. The game will save so dont worry too much. Stick with the Sarge. This is key. Run when the Sarge runs, take cover where Sarge does. This way you will only get hit a couple of times by incoming mortars. Trying to go it alone or a different way then Sarge will end with you dead. At the last part where Sarge says run for canal just run straight. Chances are even if you die the game will have saved as you hit the canal so when you reload you will be already passed this part. *Canals: Did you bring a sniper rifle? No? There will be a M95 near the dead russian sniper. At this point Sarge will tell you that he and the squad will surpress incoming enemy soldiers while you take out snipers. However what this really means is that they will no longer push themselves and it will be up to you to move up. The building ahead of you will erupt with enemy soldiers and snipers. On Hard the snipers will all have M95 Anti-Materiel Rifles which are two-hit kills so if you get hit, so stay behind cover. Best strategy though possible time consuming is to grab the sniper rifle and run to the back where you can still hide behind the canal walls. This way the enemy soldiers will most likely focus attention on your squad mates allowing you to snipe with impunity. Take out the enemy snipers first as the enemy will shift thier attention onto you once you kill one of them. After you clear the building go under where you will find an ammo crate. Restock and reload your weapons. About 5 enemies will spawn. Two enemies will come down off the left. Three from the front. They are generally armed with shotguns. Be careful. Dying here will reset you all the way to the beginning of the canals. *Canals Part 2: After that battle you encounter another ammo crate and more rubble in the canal. Do not be fooled this rubble will not suffice as cover. Stick to the walls. As you move forward, and I hope you kept that M95 a Truck will spawn that drops off soldiers. Blow it up and you'll kill about 3 soldiers. A Vodnik will also evenutally spawn. Dont worry about the soldiers that come off it your squad will take care of them. What you need to focus on is the HMG that is on the Vodnick as it will rip you apart. Though generally inadvisable I say stay pretty much right in front of it, peak out with the M95 and try to snipe right between the two panels of metal protection. Get it right and gunner dies. Be aware of a possible second Vodnick. I've only encountered a second one once on the bridge but this could possiblely because Haggard and Sarge blew it up with their GL launchers each other time. *After Canals: Two helicopters will apear offloading troops. You can try to snipe them as they are repelling but I didnt bother. Restock and rearm with the ammo crate nearby. Get up close to the wall and start chucking grenades into the second area by bouncing them off the angled wall in front of you. Chances are you'll kill a majority of the small enemy concentration and there will be only one or two left after. You and your squad will take of them easily enough. Restock on grenades. Proceed to the far end where the map says there will be a supply crate, Hags will complain of being unable to see and Sweet will mention that going through the hole in the wall as a way of moving forward. ( the supply crate is actually on the other side.) Once again it is up to you to move forward. Go through the hole in the wall. Move slowly until right when your screen flashes white chuck a grenade. If you aimed it correctly it will land where the enemy breached and kill most of them. However dont stay around to watch, turn around immediatly and sprint for the hole. Jump out and regain your health. Your squad will face the enemy(even though they cant see them through the wall) but will not move forward. You can somewhat counter this by nudging your squad mates into the hole. Doing this will put them into LOS of the couple of remaining enemies and they will open fire. Once you get to the other side with the breached door your squad will pour through. Let them as they will clean up the one or two soldiers there. Go through the door yourself and take cover with Hags. Hopping up onto the concrete pipes will allow you to see the enemy on the other side but they will also be able to see you. A strategy of popping up and down to chuck GL rounds or regular grenades will kill most if not all of the enemies there. Once all enemies are dead jump over to the otherside and to the supply crate. Pick up your favorite assault rifle or the AN-94. Either way make you take either a sniper rifle or the M2. Now stand at the top of the hill, DON'T JUMP DOWN YET. launch a GL round to destory the metal grilling. Once it looks like you can get into the water. Jump down, your squad will comment that it sounds like a vehicle is coming and there will be one. A big flaming vodnick. Quickly jump into the now open water drainage and crouch. This should allow the truck to pass over and explode at the end. On the other hand if you dont want to do this just jump down with a M2 and fire a missle at the vehicle when it appears. Run to your objective. After this, a cutscene will play and end the mission. Category:Bad Company 2 Levels